


Take me home

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Draco has never been more relateable, Draco just wants to stay at home, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: One night out can make all the difference





	Take me home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 2019 Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge for the prompt 'Different'. 
> 
> Thank you [TracerIsAKingsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracerIsAKingsman/pseuds/TracerIsAKingsman) for beta'ing!

It’s strange what a difference a few moments can make. 

It all started with a night out, as most good stories do. 

Draco hadn’t wanted to go out at all. He had a new book he wanted to start, a nice bottle of wine in the fridge, and was looking forward to a quiet evening in. 

Pansy had other ideas. She had fire-called Draco, begging him to come out to a new club that Ginny had discovered - apparently ‘the whole gang’ was going, and so Draco had to go too.  

Unable to resist Pansy’s begging, Draco had begrudgingly set aside his plans and instead braced himself for a night out. As he started getting ready though, Draco felt the usual pre-night out anticipation begin to build, and by the time he arrived at the club, he was looking forward to an evening of drinking and dancing. 

Two drinks later and they were all on the dancefloor.

As Draco danced, he watched Harry. 

One side effect of Pansy dating Ginny was that Draco now spent a lot of time with the so-called Golden Trio. While he and Ron were still wary of each other, Draco and Harry had begun a tentative friendship, and Draco would freely admit that he enjoyed hanging out with Harry.

What he wouldn’t admit to anyone was that his feelings were much stronger than that. 

As he watched Harry, Draco realised that he was being watched back. Several songs passed as they danced separately, eyes locked tightly on each other, the look in Harry’s eyes sending shivers up Draco’s spine. 

He knew that look, but he couldn’t believe that Harry was directing it at him. He had almost managed to convince himself that he had imagined it when Harry came over to Draco. 

His intentions were unmistakable when he reached out and placed a hand on Draco’s waist, the two of them beginning to dance together, bodies perfectly in sync.

Draco could hardly breathe, unable to process what was happening. The look on Harry’s face was all fire and unguarded desire as he leaned in slowly, kissing Draco gently, testing the waters. 

Draco was so shocked that for a second he couldn’t do anything. But then a moment later he managed to kiss Harry back. 

It was like flying. There was no other way to describe the feeling that flooded his body as he and Harry melted in to each other.

They lost track of time as they kissed, the noise and bustle of the club fading into nothing, hands pulling each other in tightly.

'Take me home?' Harry murmured in Draco's ear.

Draco just nodded, unable to speak, and tightened his grip on Harry's waist, before spinning off into the darkness.

And from then on, everything was different. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/)


End file.
